My veela mate
by Harmonyx0x
Summary: Draco is a Veela.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Hermione and Draco lovers!**

**Don't we all wish this couple happened in Harry Potter? Well in Fanfiction dreams do come true!**

**WARNING- Not for the light hearted! Contains dark themes like rape and death.**

**Don't own anything except plot! Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco had a problem. Here he was in his bed lying on his back with a girl straddling his legs.

Both completely nude.

The girl named something along the lines of Amy, Ann...Ally? Was stroking his cock slowly up and down and even moaning for him just looking at his cock in antisipation, but embarrassingly nothing was happening.

It was still limp, lifeless, dead! O fuck I hope it's not dead!

He couldn't understand it! She was very attractive. This girl blonde, skinny with really big tits completely his type and above all that she was a rich pure blood. Not that it meant anything anymore. Even adding all that into consideration NOTHING, nada, none!

Like every other time in the past month!

Sometimes there would be a little stir. There would be this smell. Vanilla, it was weird.

He'd look around spinning in circles like a silly dog chasing it's tail, but it would be gone. Some girls even started wearing vanilla perfume for him after realizing his preference for it, but it hardly affected him.

He couldn't stand it he was so sexually frustrated. It was pathetic really…he was ashamed. What kind of man at his age couldn't get it up?

What was he going to do HE WAS DRACO MALFOY SLYTHERIN SEX GOD!

He had to go back to Hogwarts soon what was he going to DO! He chucked the slag off him oblivious to the hurt look on her face not that he would of cared if he saw it and sneered

"Get out you stupid whore!"

Because when Draco doesn't understand something he takes it out on someone else, that was his motto.

Emotions mingled on her attractive face, confusion, anger but most of all hurt. But she left without a word picking up her clothes and sprinting out of his room, naked. Letting a sob erupt just as she bumped into Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa sighed dusting off imaginary filth and pointed to the direction of the door while she walked into her son's bedroom.

"MUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Draco shouted while flinging his Slytherin green covers over himself.

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT DRACO DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed back while walking more into the room. She stopped at the bottom of his bed.

"I GET IT I DO, I KNOW WHY THIS IS HAPPENING SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN...YOUR problem with well, you know, is because …"

She hesitated knowing his violent temper.

"Your a veela son. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner your dad passed it on to you and the reason you can't um fulfill your needs is because the veela inside you is rejecting anyone else except your mate and it will carry on like that till you mark your mate and although you can, it's not likely you'll even want anyone else."

Draco sat there in shock looking at his mum like she was crazy. He wanted to scream and shout like a mad man himself but it slowly dawned on him it explained everything, he just turned 19 has pale skin and unnaturally light blonde hair like every veela he has ever met in his entire life and he grew 3 inches over one night, his 19th birthday and was now standing at 6'2 and his face became less pointy like every one said, he hadn't even been able to have sex since the night before his birthday. He had dreams of a dreams every night waking up rock hard then going completely limp the minute another person was in his presence.

His mother saw realization dawn on her son then saw it change to anger and sighed and thought.

_This was going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN CHAPTER 2 UP!**

* * *

2 days later Draco was stepping on to the Hogwarts train still pissed from finding out what he was.

There was a few perks though like seeing better, hearing better, looking better and apparently his mate will have had the improvements as well but they were nothing compared to the down sides.

Sex with only one person, well only wanting to have sex with only one person. Being possessive of that person, angry at anyone who touched that person, extremely jealous of anyone that person looks at. BOUND TO A PERSON, when that person is sad or angry he feels it as well. DAMN THAT PERSON DAMNS THEM TO HELL! Not to mention every feeling or emotion heightened by 25 %.

With a bad mood still intact and his luggage in hand he started to trail his way though the train. Cursing his luck.

I mean he just went though A DAMN WAR. He still got disgusted looks everywhere he went even though everyone new his family switched sides. He didn't care though he had Blaise and Theo.

Walking down the train totally immersed in his thoughts he was totally surprised when he was hit with a full wave of the smell.

It surrounded him like fire. He could taste it on his tounge feel it rolling over his taste buds.

He loved it, it was intoxicating it was amazing it was VANILA, and all of a sudden his cock came to life rock hard and was grinding against his shockingly sharp zipper.

He whipped his head around turning in circles trying to figure out whom it was coming from. He new it was his mate. She was here on the Hogwarts train he needed to know who, If he didn't he was sure he would have a zipper shape dent forever printed on his cock.

Unfortunately for him it was the exact moment a massive group of Gryffindor's decided to come down there was loads of them and he new he wasn't going to figure out who or where this smell was coming from.

They all stopped dead when they saw him, and he quickly shielded his rock hard boner with his cloak to deal with this problem.

He new he was in trouble and he new it was his fault, the Griffidors tried to call a truce after the war but to no avail. So they went back to the way everything was before. But worse with no Voldermort about, they needed new enemies and they picked the Slytherins.

Thankfully god decided to give him a break and chose that he didn't need to fight this battle alone. Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Millicent, Marcus and some others were coming from the others side of the train.

He smirked. With all this pent up anger he was really in the mood to have a distraction from the sweet smell. And his raging hard on.

THIS WAS REALLLY MUST BE THE SADDEST MOMENT IN HIS LIFE! I MEAN COME ON HE THOUGHT HERE HE WAS ON A TRAIN 19 YEARS OF AGE HAVING A BONER OVER A SMELL HIDDING THAT FACT FROM HIS ENEMYS AND WANTING TO START AND ARGUMENT ALL IN ONE GO.

When they joined him he decided it was fine to start off the little fight.

"WELL WELL WELL look who it is the SAVIOUR crew o great warriors thank you for saving us from the evil mad man" he sneered and the Slytherins snickered.

"Pot head, Weasley, Irish guy, mudblood Dean, Weaslettte, Longbottom, Patel twins right? Flower named girl" He snickered to himself laughing at his own damn humor.

Then he realized with irritation his all time favorite Gryffindor was missing.

"Hmmmmmm who is missing…. O yeah where is the queen of all ugly mubloods?"

He wasn't an idiot he knew very well she wasn't ugly but he wanted to make it worst for her to come out, and he wasn't stupid either he could see the Irish guy hiding her. Could see that they were all getting angry.

Red faces CHECK.

Balled up fists CHECK.

But best of all, he could see all the longing looks from the female Gryffindors.

O how he loved that, he knew shouldn't though. If his mate was near it wasn't a really good impression but the anger from his sexual frustration squashed those thoughts.

All of a sudden the boys in the group were smirking.

He didn't like that, not at all, that was his smirk.

It had been 2 whole years since he'd seen any Gryffindor's. With the re-building of the school taking a hefty length of time.

And he didn't know anything that would make them smirk about Granger because he hadn't seen her, and they knew that, it made them smirk all the more.

He didn't like it either did his friends and groupies their expression became blank you, their eyes moving from one Gryffindor to another their bodies alert and twitchy. Because they all knew a bunch of smirking Gryffindors were never a good thing.

Without saying a word they parted like the red sea and a girl walked through the gap.

Draco stood there open mouthed much like the rest of the Slytherins because there stood Hermione Granger.

_AND SHE LOOKED FUCKING STUNNING_! That was all Draco could even think of! She stood there in her stupid muggle clothing; a bright red tightly fitted sleeveless top and muggle black jean shorts. Showing off her stunning legs. With short length black high-heeled boots, half her hair clipped up and the other half cascaded down her bare shoulders. She was skinny always had been but now she had curves in all the right places.

Though she stood their she hadn't stepped out of the circle the Gryffindors had created.

If she had of Draco might have realized where the beautiful scent was coming from but a lass life wasn't so kind.

Draco's along with the other male eyes of his group racked her body with their eyes and they all stopped at her face it was the same but the features were slightly different her eyes were bigger with longer eye lashes and they changed from chocolate brown to golden brown with slight green flecks dancing around.

Her nose was slightly rounder and a bit smaller, and her lips were redder. You could see that she had grown a lot of confidence over those two years because she didn't even blush.

Unknown to them though she was quite uncomfortable she was getting used to look from men but FROM SLYTHERINS IT'S DIFFERENT.

She was just about to hide behind Seamus again when she noticed something sticking out of Malfoys cloak. A pencil.

_O no it is not a pencil,_ she thought.

She was going to have fun with this throw him off his game with a few insults.

Draco was knocked out of his perving by non-other that his on and off shag toy Pansy. She was so red you'd mistake her for Weasley's hair. She pinched him hard in the side of his leg.

He realized why the Gryffindor's were smirking because they thought this would knock him _no way_ he thought. No way.

"MUDBLOOD YOU'RE LOOKING REALLY SLUTTY TODAY! DID YOU KNOW?" HE LAUGHED

The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed and he thought it was going well till he looked at her. She was smiling at him! Why!

"Seems you might like what you see my dear ferret if that little bulge in your trousers is anything to go by" she and the rest of the eyes in the corridor slowly drifted down his body to his cock and he actually felt himself blush. BLUSH Malfoys do not blush!

Then he felt anger like never before it raced through his veins and turned his eye crimson how dare she do this, how dare she embarrass him she was a MUDBLOOD.

He didn't really care about it anymore but he was still a little bit more superior.

He had to take control of this situation because the Gryffindor's were nearly on the floor laughing and his Slytherins were angry, blushing with him or trying to hold back their own laughter.

He went in for the kill because she was just there smirking, he new this was going to hurt but he had to take control of the situation all he really wanted to do was get her up against the wall and shag her till she couldn't stand up right as punishment which was kind of weird but she hurt his pride and he would face the consequences know think later another motto.

"Not for you my dear mudblood however I was just wondering how you are I know this was about the time that the death eaters got your muggle grandmother so? Are you ok? Is she? O no right she died didn't she, I was their you know she saw me your dear grandmother looked right at me when she died. Do you want to know her last words WERE mud blood do you? It was _"monsters"_ she screamed it she did damn loud _"monsters though whole lot of you! She'll get you my granddaughter she won't kill you but she'll change you mark my words boy my granddaughter will get you!_"

He said quickly "crazy bitch that one she was talking to me" he cackled then came to a halt when he looked at her crimson eyes.

All things stopped.

That was when he realized what he just said was so mean, cruel even. He never ever meant to go so far he didn't even mean to tell anyone it was the veela, not him he was just angry. He new it was goanna hurt but saying it aloud just showed him how bad. He couldn't believe he actually just said it.

He looked at her in shock really understanding what he just did. She looked him right in the eye and he saw how bad he hit her. Pain ripped his chest and he had to hold on to the sides of the train to balance himself he was so shocked he even looked to her hands to see if she cast a spell of some kind but she hadn't.

That all happened in the space of two seconds when it had finally sunk in what he had said the whole of Gryffindor had their wands up. The Slytherin reacted soon after to protect their leader though some quite reluctant after what he said but did so anyway.

Everyone waited for her reaction especially Draco. People who didn't know her very well thought she was going to cry but Harry knew she was going to hit him where it hurt because she had changed somehow so he wasn't as surprised as the others when her next words came.

"Same could be said for you Malloy how is your father in Azkaban o no right he's dead too. By the hand of a mudblood no less. Why do you look so surprised Malfoy he asked me too. Do you want to know his last words were because I know them?

He begged Malfoy begged at my feet he said" she whispered "Mudblood Mudblood make the pain stop for me" She laughed bitterly.

"Of course he saw that that wasn't the right tactic so he said to me HERMIONE GRANGER PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP KILL ME PLEASE LET ME JOIN MY MATE IN DEATH."

Soon there screaming and shouting of curses and Draco was knocked down by a quick stupefy, but he didn't look away from her or raise his wand and she did the same just looked down at him.

He saw the tear slip out of her left eye, but she didn't wipe it away. He watched it rolled down her face and hit the floor. He forgot everything his pride, the smell, the pain in his chest that was only increasing by the second and stood taking his eyes off hers.

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and to his surprise it did.

She took her wand and brought it to his face. She would finish this with him by herself. A duel.

He understood and did the same. They bowed and turned around and walked further up the corridor. Her GRIFFINDORS were screaming at her not too.

"NO MIONE DON'T WE JUST FINISH A WAR YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"HERMIONE SWITCH WITH ME ILL DO IT! YOUR GONNA GET HURT YOU ONLY JUST GOT OUT OF A COMA!" Harry screamed.

Harry stopped screaming everyone looked at him in shock, Draco stopped mid step. Hermione looked at him disappointed and whispered

"O Harry you promised you wouldn't"

Shame filled Harry because he did promise he knew if everyone found out then everyone would be asking questions.

Just as quite he whispered, "I'm so sorry I..I didn't mean it to come out.

Harry looked at Malfoy but he saw he was looking at Hermione.

"Well then Granger I think it's time we part ways" Malfoy said.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Why you just got out of a comma" he partly shouted

"So?" she replied, he didn't answer just strode away into a compartment. Harry looked back at Hermione and saw she looked tired and defeated so he went picked her up and walked into a compartment.

No one thought anything about it and she didn't complain because everyone knew they were close so the Gryffindor's with one last sneer at they Slytherins walked away.

The Slytherins stood there for a while looking at each other.

"What just happened" Blaise asked

"NO FUCKING IDEA MATE NONE AT ALL" THEO supplied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Draco was sitting in a compartment alone he sent everyone away so he could think. He new he crossed a mark and he was ashamed.

he saw how tired she looked and he just carried on. He really didn't mean to be so harsh. What was he going to do? How did his life all of a sudden get so messed up a year went by fine for him.

It was those damn Gryffindor's and his damn veela about it now he remembered what she said about his father 'let me join my mate'. So it wasn't his mother then. Well obviously he should of known since they hated each other anyway.

He was still deep in thought when Pansy came into his compartment "Draco baby we're at Hogwarts now come on lets go."

He went without a word as he walked down the corridor of the train he smelled the scent again. He was excited but as he looked deeper inside of himself he was scared.

He was worried about his mate what if she doesn't like me. What if she doesn't except me. With this entire running through his head he ran.

He ran away another motto. He jumped into a carriage alone and when he got to the castle he ran again. He couldn't deal with it not yet.

He went to his dormitory and stayed there. He ignored everyone and stared into space as everyone got back from the great hall.

He sat there as it got late, and he sat there as everyone went to sleep. He was a coward and he knew it. He was also hungry.

It was only a bit past curfew so he decided to go to the kitchens.

He was walking down the corridors as he heard footsteps.

He didn't know who it could be. Flitch no it was too early for his rounds. It must be one of the heads or an ordinary teacher.

He didn't go to the feast so he had no idea who the heads were and if he could bribe him to let him off but if his guess was right he knew he was not going to get away with it so he hid. He tried his best to melt into the shadows, as the person got closer.

He smelt them before he saw them and he felt his heartbeat quicken. It was she, his MATE.

He could feel her coming. He started to sweat and his mouth went dry. VANILA.

He knew his eyes were sparkling gold. He was all alone with her they could do anything in these darkly lit halls.

She was was just round the corner.

His cock was hard and he was completely flushed. Come on come on come on.

There. He saw her legs first long curvy covered with black stockings. Skirt just a few inches below the Hogwarts jumper hugging her medium sized breasts nicely. Brown curly hair. Ivory skinned gold/brown eyed GRANGER!

Hermione GRANGER was walking closer to him now she was so close now he inhaled her scent. FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU FATE GIVE ME A BREACK!

She must have sensed him there because she turned right where he was and looked him in straight in the eye. That snapped him out of the trance.

He was on her in a second. Trapped her against the wall with his hands on her shoulders. Nothing else touching though he was trying so very hard to restrain himself. NO HE HAD TO HAVE GOT IT WRONG but her next words confirmed it.

She leaned her face in so it was close but not touching and whispered into his ear so huskily he nearly lost his control.

"Fates such a bitch don't you think looks like you just found your mate" he swallowed hard, of course she knew.

"Draco" That cracked him.

He was flush against her before she was even thought they're bodies pressed together. Gasping at how it felt his eyes glazed over and he nuzzled his face in her hair breathing her hair whimpering at how amazing she smelt he couldn't speak he couldn't move his veela side was completely taking over if he got any friction he didn't know what might happen.

She chuckled breathlessly into his hair and it shot right through him to his rock hard cock, she knew exactly what she was doing.

She read all about veela's when she saw the changes in herself. Finding an explanation: veela mate. She knew it was so much more intense for him than her. She loved it.

He pulled back looking into her now fully gold eyes knowing his eyes were exactly the same. Smashing his lips onto hers it felt so right. It was hard, rough, desperate but so full of desire. He loved it but he needed more, he needed to taste her. His tounge came out and slowly traced her bottom lip.

Now moaning into the kiss. She tasted so sweet and that was just her lips.

She decided not to let him be in control. Shutting her lips tightly.

However he wouldn't have any of it.

He wanted a taste and he was going to have it. He bit forcefully on her lip making her gasp and slithered his tounge in.

Their tounge connected and she decided he tasted so good she was going to allow the taste because she would make sure it would be his only, for at least 6 months make consequently making him suffer like her grandmother did.

Also Hermione decided it was time for payment for everything he had done this afternoon she brought her leg up grazing it up his leg hooking around his back and started to move against him then stopped.

He stiffened fisting his hands on her shoulders and pulled his head back.

Chocking on his breath he whispered, "Hermione...no I.I hush he" she was moving again pushing hard against him with her leg.

"But Draco' she replied "do you not like it? Do you not like the way it feels?"

He looked at her like she was crazy moving his hands on to her waist to stop her from moving. He swallowed visibly trying to regain his senses.

Hermione looked at him smirked leaned so her face was next to his and said

"Don't worry baby I can find someone else if you don't want too, did you know I was head girl and Seamus is head boy. We have our own dormitories and our own rooms. He's such a rough lover I'm sure he can fulfill my NEEDS."

He looked at her in shock and then his eyes flashed red and growled "No your mine no one can touch you except me"

He flipped up her skirt and started to grinding against her so hard that his zipper kept caching her white panties.

"No one will fulfill your needs except me" He brought his lips back to hers and stared moving his hands all over her body he started to fondle with her breasts flicking his thumbs over her shirt against the hard nipples he could feel.

She had to break the kiss to throw her head back in excitement moaning so loud she knew someone would hear her.

He groaned loving the sounds she was making. "Do you see? Do you see what I am able to do to you? No one will make you feel this way except me. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and bit down hard.

"No one will touch in this way except me"

She screamed a little scream and he smirked against her since he was in control now. "Your mine and I'm yours."

In that moment they knew something serious had changed. This bond between the went beyond petty rivalry. Or wars about blood and power. This was about their very souls being connected by a magical string that fate had decided, that if they even tried to deny… well who knows what kind fatal consequences they could be punished with.

Bringing his lips to hers again he started to kiss her more hungrily, untucking her shirt and rising his hands underneath starting to massage her bra covered breasts.

She ripped her lips away only to move them onto his neck, kissing there lightly. She only then realized she had grown pointy teeth.

She stopped and opened her mouth to feel them with her tounge, running it over them lightly. Draco oblivious to this was still grinding hard against her and inhaling her scent again. Nose deeply buried in her hair.

That's when he felt it sharp teeth digging into his neck softly.

Then she decided one little bite wouldn't hurt.

He released a silent scream in pure pleasure his eyes fluttering as it spread though his veins it felt like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Like her hands and tounge were touching every part of his body he desperately wanted to be touched. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor heavily sweat rolling down his face he couldn't speak his face was scrunched up trying to control himself. To stop himself from screaming.

She had marked him, and he was going to do it in return. She didn't mean to it felt so natural, an instinct.

She looked down on him eyes widening as she saw blood trickling down his neck. She dropped next to him cupping his face and examining him.

His eyes fluttered open and he watched her, still recovering from his high. She wasn't looking at him though she was staring intently at his neck.

She brought up her wand and whispered a healing spell. Only when it stopped the blood flow did she look at him. She flinched when she saw he was looking at her. She didn't mean to hurt him she was worried if he was mad because if he did it would ruin her plan. To make him suffer with jealousy for a few months then let her him mark her. It might seem cruel but some how even beyond the connection she felt to him, she could never fully forget the pain she felt when thinking of her grandmother's death.

She then spoke "I'm sorry I didn't mean to harm you it just felt so natural."

He stared at her confused feeling her panic within him. Then he said, "Hurt me? No baby you didn't that was amazing, pure pleasure" He started to touch her again looking her straight in the eye watching the green flecks.

"Unlike you've ever felt unlike i've ever felt. It was fantastic better than cumming Hermione better than anything."

Ripping her shirt open he put his finger on her heart. Trailing his finger down her breasts to her stomach he felt their breaths quicken.

"You'll love it Hermione it will feel like I'm touching you everywhere" he brought his finger down the front of her left thigh and under her skirt.

"Ill show you rough fucking Hermione" he trailed it back up the inside her skirt. "I'll fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk properly for days "then ill do it to you when we're done" his finger was just below her pantie covered pussy now

"I'll mark you as mine as your screaming my name when you cum for me."

She gasped as he trailed it against her folds.

"I'll let my hands roam while you screaming first" he pulled her panties aside "and then when you nearly come down from your high..." he let his finger gather up some juices "I'll bite"

And then plunged two fingers into her.

She moaned and he lowered her onto her back.

He groaned out "it will feel like I'm fucking you 5 times over" he started to pump them in and out faster and harder started to replace his other hand on her own breast massaging her clit he moaned out "your so wet baby I can't wait to replace my fingers with my cock."

He started to lick at her neck feeling his teeth as pointy as hers were. No he was going to wait he started to kiss her neck instead. She was moaning frequently now and every time it was going straight to his groin like a pump of a fisted hand. He could feel her walls tightening. "Yes that's it baby cum for me let go baby let go" she stiffened and let out a scream she didn't say any words it looked like she wasn't able to.

He didn't stop pumping her, fingers moving in and out of her clenching pussy.

" Herminie you're so hot so tight I can't wait to be inside you." he started for the zipper of his pants with his other hand.

**_"STUPFLY"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

He was thrown right across the room, fingers flying so fast out of her pussy she cried out in pain.

He didn't like that, his mate being in pain, his anger caused blotches of red to cover his vision. He tried to rise to go to her.

To comfort her or to attack he wasn't sure but he realized he couldn't fulfill any of hem because he was magically bound and silenced.

The marking and the fingering must have weakened her because she made no move to cover up. When he looked from her to the attacker he saw there was more then one. Standing there was Potter, Weasley, Finnigan and worst of all Professor Snape.

Finnigan rushed over and covered her up and for that he was didn't understand. Why weren't her wonder boys doing it till he looked back at them to see Potter was physically holding Weasley back from attacking him.

" I'll get you ferret I'll get you son of a bitch what were you doing to her!"

When potter finally realized he was a wizard he magically done it, and put a silencing charm on him. Then he turned to him and screamed.

"MALFOY WHAT WERE YOU DOING WERE YOU...WERE YOU RAPIG HER?"

Draco was so shocked it took him a moment to recover.

"RAPE!" he shouted back looking from him to Hermione. Then something came to him did she want to tell everyone yet? He didn't want her to be angry with him so he said.

"I would never I was just walking to the kitchens when I saw her she was up against the wall fingering herself" he lied.

"YOU LIAR SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDOR" Finnigan shouted.

Darn he didn't think of that, it was something Pansy would do not Hermione.

"Well OVIOUSLY of course she wouldn't" he laughed nervously BINGO "she wasn't awake she was sleep walking look she's still asleep now you idiots you think she would let me touch her if she was awake. Of course not I wouldn't even touch the mudblood myself if she was awake but she was just there on the wall slowly sliding down the wall going onto her back with her fingers still inside her. I MEAN IM A MAN I had to help her out she was all moaning and stuff fondling with her breast. Don't look at me like that what the hell would you do!"

It seemed to quite down when the Weasley started to scream again someone must have taken the charm off.

"YOU IDIOT SHE GOT OUT OF A COMA YESTERDAY SHE PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER ITS THAT ITS THAT SCABIOR'S CURSE I TELL YA HARRY!"

"NO RON IT'S WORN OFF NOW BUT HE COULD HAVE PUT ANOTHER YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT" Harry replied

Draco felt the blood drain from his face, a coma his mate was still recovering and he did that to her she was probably too weak to even protest. NO she said Finnigan and her were having sex before.

FINNGAN he looked over only then realizing his mate was moaning softly. He looked down her body to her skirt to see Finnigan's hands just tucking her shirt into her skirt again. No that was just one hand he didn't even need to know where the other was he could smell her arousal getting stronger again. He could see the look on his face lust filled and sweaty.

He saw red everywhere he lunged at him in that back of his mind he registered that the bonds broke. He was close when all of a sudden

"**_Petrificus Totalus_**"

Snape the traitor.

He heard him say instructions to bring Hermione to the hospital wing.

"No not you Finnigan are your hand still under her skirt?" Someone growled at him. "

Yes ok Weasley don't need to be all animal about it.

"Potter you bring her I need to deal with Malfoy."

He heard shuffling then all of a sudden he was able to move again. He jumped up and started to race after them when a hand grabbed his jumper.

He growled at him shouting at the top of his lunged.

"GET OFF I NEED TO GO TO HER MAKE SURE SHES OK AND RIP FINNIGAN TO DEATH COME ON GET OFF."

"Now what was the point of making up the stupid lie if you're just gonna shout that huh well it looks like there to far now so you're lucky. Take this you idiot, calming draught" Snape replied.

Draco did and the red splotches faded.

"Now I know about your little problem your mother informed me and Dumbledore so were there to help you should know that their are other veela's in this school so you should hurry up and mark her as soon as she's up to it because some are less possessive if the person touching their mate is a veela and they wouldn't mine swapping for a little while" he stopped as Draco growled.

"and some that have not found their mate yet will mistake their sudden hard on as a sign that its her. There all in your year or out of Hogwarts, and you should know that that Scabior is a snatcher and has a sort of infatuation still has her scarf if I recall. Been following her around everywhere even put an Imperio on her to have her come to him.

"Draco saw blotches again "yes that's correct but apparently she had a stronger mind than most fought it off but then she slipped into a coma, do you see all this? You need to get her to agree to be marked and looked after. Take this drink it anytime you feel your going to do something rash. I have to congratulate you all the girls the veela could have chosen he really did choose well Draco."

"I know sir she's perfect" he smiled a genuine smile that Snape had never seen before.

The next morning Draco cast a delusion charm over himself and crept into the hospital wing. However when he got there she wasn't there he cursed himself for drinking that potion it made him so calm he didn't think he needed to see her. That he needed to go to sleep and calm down for her. But when he woke up he felt all lonely and cold aching for her. Missing her so dearly.

Standing in the hospital wing looking around at the empty beds he felt empty. He needed her more than anything to keep him warm. He didn't know if he loved her or if it was just the veela but he sure as hell didn't hate her thinking about it now he didn't think he ever hated her. But the real question was did she still hate him?

Hermione woke up in her bed feeling lonely. She didn't know why she had Draco sleeping next to her which was quite confusing maybe he wasn't her veela after all because when their around your meant to feel all warm and…. Images came back to her of him telling her she was his and no one was allowed to touch her. She loved his possessiveness. Lying in her bed now she didn't feel all warm and wanted by him. Then she realized something how did she get into bed? Did he carry her?

Wait she didn't even remember finishing having sex. She remembered his finger inside her looking into his passionate eyes then him getting ripped away. She stiffened she remembered someone else shouting about rape. O no what if they took him and he was in trouble. If he got ripped away who was touching her after. Who was in her bed? Was it Seamus? She slowly opened her eyes to see black hair? Why was he here? No that wasn't Harry either this persons hair was longer.

She felt dread fill her bones it couldn't be him he couldn't have a hand wrapped around her. She slowly brought her gaze to his open big black eyes. Not grey like Draco. Not blue like Ron. Not green like Harry. Black like Scabbior.

"Why hello beautiful your looking a bit surprised did I not mention I was coming?" he smirked

She was to shocked to talk and all of a sudden he was on top her looming down so his nose was to her neck. He growled

"What did I say to you beautiful no one is allowed to touch you anymore didn't I say that? Was it that Irish one again beautiful? Did you tell him no? Did I not punish you before for letting him take you beautiful? Was it him this time did he force you beautiful would you like me to...kill him for you?"

That shocked her out of her frozen statue. She realized he was stripping her, her shirt was already off and he was know going for her skirt. He had never done this before, O gosh he was going to try and have sex with her. She started to scream.

"GET OFF GET OFF IT WASN'T HIM I SWEAR IT WAS SOMEONE DIFFERENT STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOO" she started to push at him claw at him but all he did was chuckle.

"O I know beautiful I know it wasn't him you smell different don't worry all the same ill get him after I'm done here" he said while ripping off her skirt.

"NOOO DRACO HELP ME" her teeth sharpened and she started to bite at him ripping at his flesh drawing blood.

"Draco Malfoy o this will be even more fun know you know he's the reason you got tortured him and his father. Don't worry beautiful your not hurting me I'm a Snatcher I've had to deal with animals worse than you my little kitten don't cry beautiful your going all blotchy, and you see there are lots of people that are trying to get into the room right now I smell your precious Irish guy, o and that is Potter and Weasel and the girl Weasley would you like to hear them ill take the one way silencing charm off yes lets listen" with a flick of a wand screaming came through the door.

"MIONIE MIONIE ARE YOU OK MIONIE OPEN THE DOOR"

"HERMIONIE SWEETHEART OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME DARLING"

"SHUT UP SEAMUS IT'S OVIOUS THERE IS SOMEONE IN THERE IT'S SCABIOR YOU FUCKING SHIT GET OUT OF THERE ILL KILL YOU WHEN YOU COME OUT ILL RIP YOU TO PEICES DON'T TOUCH HER DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"BUT I AM WEASLEY" SCARBIO REPLIED "IM TOUCHING HER PUSSY RIGHT NOW" and he did he thrusted them in her and she whimpered loudly he was trying to get lubricant.

It seemed that even without wanting such attention, even when you know that your mind knows that you are being raped, your body can somehow respond. When finally she came from flicking and rubbing and licking of her clit so much he cackled.

"AND SHES LOVING IT WEASLEY SHES WHIMPERING IN DELIGHT SHES ALL WET ON MY HAND NOW WEASLEY YOUR MISSING ALL THE FUN"

There were roars of outrage and a series of curses and spells trying to break the door down. But no scream was louder than Hermiones. It came from the very pit of her soul. For who she was screaming for she didn't know. All she knew was that her heart would be forever hurting from this torture.

"IM GOIN TO THRUST INTO HER NOW WEASLEY!"

She screamed again at the top of her lungs screaming words she didn't know but she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Draco Malfoy was just exiting the hospital wing when he started to panic; the feeling came from deep within. After the fear came, heart wrenching fear. He couldn't understand it. It was getting worse and he was panicking why was he feeling like this. Then it came to him.

_Hermione_

She was in trouble he could feel it and then he heard her in his head "DRACO HELP ME" he started to run full speed not even knowing where he was going.

Dumbledore and Snape came around the corner so quickly he smashed straight into them.

"See Severus told you I'd find him Draco there has been a breach in the protection charms someone has apparated into her room we think it's Scabior we need to go there now but we thought we should find you first because you have a connection with her"

Dread and anger filled him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW"

He pushed past them and ran in the direction of the headrooms.

It was quite far away but he was fast with his veela strength and even his panic pushed him beyond normal speed. That was when he started to hear people shouting he wasn't that close yet but the shouting was so loud to his senses.

"SHES ALL WET ON MY HAND NOW WEASLY YOUR MISSING ALL THE FUN"

He saw red blotches all over his vision he was feeling her pain in his own body. He heard the roars of spells and cursing and then heard the thing he dreaded the most.

"IM GOIN TO THRUST INTO HER NOW WEASLEY!" and her piercing scream as he did so. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about what the man just did to her he was rapping his baby, his mate, his love.

Bile rose in his throat and he let the roar he was keeping in…come out, so loud that it echoed against the very walls of the corridors.

He was right at the portrait now and it swung open without question. He was close enough to hear crying now but it wasn't hers he wasn't close enough to hear hers yet. He rounded the corner to see them.

Weasley he had his forehead on the door arms splayed out on the portrait silently crying to her screams his hands bloody and scrapped whispering "I failed her I done it again how could I let them torture her again".

Ginny and Potter crumpled on the floor holding each other she was wailing into her shirt and he was staring intently at the door. Seamus was the only one still going he was kicking and punching at the door looking straight through it.

They seemed to have all given up and from the sounds coming from the room, Hermione had as well she was no longer screaming, she was just whimpering and crying. But the sound of the bastard moaning was loud and clear for all to hear.

He was still running and he didn't stop when he came to the portrait of the crying woman she obviously wanted to let him through but couldn't she jumped into the portrait next to him as he ran at the door screaming Hermione's name.

The minute he smacked into the door there was a bright light and it blasted into a million pieces.

Scabior was moaning in delight.

"So tight, you feel so good beautiful" he was thrusting hard and fast but she didn't moan or groan she cried and whimpered for her veela to come she could still hear her friends crying but she knew they couldn't get in and she didn't want them too. It would just cause more pain for them by screaming she thought then he stiffened angling his face to the door.

"And o new ones" he inhaled "that I think might just be Draco Malfoy coming through the portrait door yes I am correct Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore with Snape but don't worry they won't get in here. There is no chance of getting in here beautiful because I have planned this for so long were going to stay together forever I'm gonna take you away and "

"HERMIONIE!"

That is when she heard a crash and Scabior jumped off of her and she turned her head in time to see him wink at her and disapparate.

Then the world went dark.

Draco watched as the scumbag disaparated. He didn't mind he was going to kill him by the end of the month. He raced over to his Hermione as her body fell back on the bed.

Grabbing her and holding her to him trying to cover her up as he realized the others were rushing in. He got a sence of fear as she still had her eyes closed. His mate hurt, raped and unconscious. He had completely failed her.

He wouldn't any more no one was to touch her again no one. He looked up to see them approach her. He felt fear turn into anger his eyes flashed red and his claws and nails grew. He snarled at the approaching people.

"What? Malfoy? What the hell is up with you? Thank you for saving her but let go of her now." Ron said

"Weasley's, Potter, Finnigan come back here," Snape said as Draco's eyes flashed again.

He watched as Draco slowly laid her back onto the bed he then turned his body for attack.

"NOW. STUDENTS MOVE" Dumbledore shouted. They jumped back just as he lunged for them.

" NOW" Draco snarled again.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy we'll go it seems Ms. Granger is waking up now when you decide it is time it is safe for her to come outside we'll be waiting."

With that statement uproar started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE LEAVING HER IM NOT GOING WITHOUT HER WHY WOULD WE LEAVE HER WITH MALFOY NO GET OFF ME IM NOT GOING GET OFF GET OFF!"

"Silencio"

"Windgardium Leviosa" and all of them floated out of the room.

Draco went back to Hermione just when her eyes fluttered open.

"Ron" she whispered, "why are you shouting"

"It's not Weasley it's me Draco"

"Draco" she whispered "you came for me, I gave up fighting Draco, I'm so sorry I gave up"

He felt his heart contract painfully and he was surprised that he could feel tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"No Hermione it's me who is sorry I didn't get here in time I couldn't save you. I failed Hermione but never again, I swear ill never fail you again." He whispered clutching to her frantically.

_Never._


End file.
